The primary objective of this project is to develop histochemical assays for the detection of estrogen and androgen receptors in human prostate hyperplasia and carcinoma. Results of these assays to be correlated with independently performed conventional biochemical receptor assays in a double blind study. Ligand-conjugates composed of 17 beta-estradiol and 17 beta-testosterone bound to bovine serum albumin via a hemisuccinate bridge and labeled with fluorescein are employed. Processed tissues are examined by fluorescence microscopy in conjunction with suitable competitive binding assays.